


Teamwork

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Midnighter's actually behaving himself for once, Snark ahoy!, implied past Bruce/Dick, mention of past Apollo/Midnighter, references to past sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time they've worked together or slept together, but they're surprisingly good at both of those.  Especially when one leads into the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



> Aaaaaaaah, I'm so happy I got this assignment, not only because it's for my bb Z (who supported me like a champ as I sobbed grossly about it in vaguetweets XD), but also because I realized I've never written this pairing before, and oh goodness are they fun!

“Kidnapping me for illicit nookie is not, in fact, a necessary part of a mission.”

Midnighter grinned smugly back at him, and Dick huffed.

OK, _maybe_ voicing his disapproval only after one already wild round of sex was not really helping his point, but Dick wasn’t going to leave without saying it.  Not that he was planning on leaving anytime soon, but still.  The point had to be made.

“Shows what you know about my missions,” Midnighter said, lazily stretching out until something popped with a worryingly loud crack.  "Maybe I need your expertise.  You were a helluva help last time."

Dick groaned, not particularly in the mood to review their last “partnership”.  Especially since, oddly enough, it started with him getting kidnapped out of his then-current assignment, too.

“Could you at least warn me in advance that you need my help?” Dick asked, rolling over onto his side.  “If nothing else, maybe my partner won’t be quite as intent to kill you.”

Midnighter laughed.  “He didn’t even try.”

Dick rolled his eyes and propped himself up on one arm, looking over Midnighter with a mix of approval and curiosity.

This was their fourth impromptu rendezvous, and while Dick wasn’t exactly displeased with their arrangement-- so much as there was one-- he was starting to get a little too used to it.  Midnighter wasn’t someone he particularly wanted to be tangled up with, not too closely.  Convincing Tiger or Helena to not kill while he was around was one thing; trying to convince Midnighter to be a little less joyful about his wholesale slaughter was quite another.  Every time they worked together, Dick swore he could hear Bruce in the back of his head disowning him.

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason Dick thought of Bruce when he worked with Midnighter, but the less he thought about that, the better.  Avoidance was the best strategy Dick ever learned from Bruce.

“Stuck on your big bad Bat?”

Dick snapped back to attention-- _stupid, spacing off like that, good one, Grayson_ \-- and looked up at Midnighter with wide eyes-- _get yourself_ together _, dammit_ \-- before he could compose himself.

Midnighter laughed at the stunned look on Dick’s face.  “Aw, come on.  I didn’t even _need_ to read you to see that.  Not the first time you’ve gone proxy, is it?”

“I guess it’s the same for you.”

Midnighter’s expression turned ugly real fast, and it was only belatedly that Dick’s brain reminded him that antagonizing the killer computer wasn’t exactly a smart move.

“You’re not _that_ sunshiney, Golden Boy.”

They glared at each other, Midnighter’s eyes moving ever so slightly as he scanned over what were probably thousands of ways he could hurt Dick bad.  That was fine; Dick could hold his own.

After a small eternity, Midnighter sat up and got off the bed.  For once, Dick’s better judgement caught up to him before his mouth did, quelling the sudden “Where are you going?” that threatened to burst out.  He was _mad_ , dammit, but not ready for it to end.

Midnighter was halfway through the bathroom door when he called back, “I’m gonna have a piss and a shower.  You can join me on either of those if that’s what you’re into.”

Dick made a face, but followed after him as soon as he heard the shower turn on.

Bygones be repressed or something like that.

********

The streets of LA weren’t anywhere near dark enough for Dick’s liking.  Everything was too spread out, too populated, even on this shadowed alley of a road near the once-heart of Hollywood.  They were scouting out one of the many small recording studios that littered the streets, all tucked into nondescript buildings that looked eternally closed.  This one wasn’t, but the signals they were getting from whoever was inside didn’t read like music production students.

This place was _hot_.

“If we can keep this out of the street,” Dick murmured, his tone hard.  This wasn’t a request.  There may not have been many out right now, but pedestrians were unpredictable and sporadic at best, and without knowing exactly what they were up against, he wasn’t going to let civilians get caught up in the middle.

“Keep your pants on,” Midnighter growled back, though not unkindly.  “Helluva security system they’ve got for a record studio.”

He pointed to the small alley behind the studio that was presumably set up for parking.  “Heaviest concentration’s there.  You keep ‘em busy in the front and I’ll handle the rear.”

“On it,” Dick said, moving before he’d finished speaking.

Midnighter scoffed in his ear.  “Come on!  That was the perfect set up for a sexy rejoinder.”

Dick grinned.  “I know.  But if I don’t give in, maybe you’ll focus on that rear instead of mine.”

“Can’t have any fun around you straight-laced capes.”

Dick snorted.  “I’m almost offended by that.”

Dick made his way up to the front door, taking a careful glance around to make sure no one else was near.  Slipping a small explosive out of his thigh holster, Dick knocked on the door with the side of his fist.

There was silence on the other side of the door, but a pointed silence.  The silence of people desperately trying to be quiet.

He pounded on the door again.

“Excuse me?” Dick called, moving his face close to the crack of the door.  “Excuse me!  I just need some directions.  I’m kinda lost….”

He pressed the explosive to the window, the pressure of his palm priming it.

“Please open the door!”

There was a muted shuffling and a short, high whining sound.  Prototype plasma guns.  No wonder these guys were hot.

Dick stepped away from the door, out of the line of fire.

“I just wanted to do this the easy way.”

He released the explosive and leapt aside.

Two seconds later, the window and half of the wall shot into the building.

Before the dust and drywall had settled, Dick was bolting in, eskrimas striking with dangerous efficiency.  He couldn’t hear anything from the back, but that didn’t surprise him.  Between the loud whine of the plasma guns and the soundproofing of the building-- it _had_ been a recording studio, at least at one time-- he wasn’t able to hear much of anything outside of the main room.

Surprisingly-- or maybe not so, considering the area and time of night-- sirens were the one thing he had expected to hear by now, but hadn’t.  Better for them, really.  The fewer people to get involved, the easier this would go.

Dick was just about to start heading further into the building in search of Midnighter when an inside wall burst out at him, followed by a horribly crumpled man.  Dick whipped around to yell at Midnighter, but the first sight of the man he caught were the soles of his black boots hurtling towards his face.

Dick dropped to the floor, the wind from Midnighter’s leap rushing roughly through his hair.  Midnighter collided into something with a sickening crunch that made Dick’s stomach turn.  A moment later, Midnighter was beside him, looking at him almost innocently under his impatience for Dick to get off the ground.

“What the hell was that for?” Dick snapped.

Midnighter silently cocked his head towards the assailant he’d just destroyed.  With a hard exhale, Dick shot Midnighter a glare and sat up, looking over for himself.

Smashed against the wall was the shattered, sparking head of a robot.

“How many of those were there?” Dick asked, not quite processing that yet.

“Five in the back.  Saw that one start flarin’ up when I came in.”  He walked over to the robot, nudging it with his toe.  “You’d think at some point they’d learn to stop makin’ them so human.  Especially with headshots.”

Dick sighed and shook his head, making his way over to one of the actual humans.  “That’s a lot of firepower they were carrying.  Plasmas _and_ androids?  What kind of organization was this, exactly?”

“The kind that got their hands on somethin’ that’s not for them.”  Dick could feel Midnighter’s eyes on him as he moved around the room, recording everything for SPYRAL.  “Doin’ your civic duty, huh?”

Dick frowned.  “There’ll be an awful lot more questions if these things show up again and I _don’t_ have a record of it.”

He didn’t quite catch the “Door” Midnighter said behind him, but the faint hum of displaced space told him exactly when it arrived.

“Your party, right?”

Midnighter shrugged absently, tossing the smashed bots into the God Garden.  “I just invited you.  You didn’t have to come along.”

Dick crossed his arms, walking slowly towards him.  “‘Invited’.  Sure, that’s what we’ll call it.”

It was probably only Midnighter’s computer brain that kept him from running into Dick as he turned, smirk already firmly in place.

“You had better plans today?”

Dick stared up at him, his gaze making up for the six inch height difference between them.  “You’re not real good at this ‘secret’ thing, are you?”

Midnighter grinned toothily.  “Only if I have to.”

He glanced behind Dick, towards the unconscious men and gratuitous property destruction.  Sirens sounded in the distance, probably only a few blocks away.  He leaned forward, right into Dick’s space.

“Wanna cut outta here before this becomes _their_ party?”

Dick could feel the heat radiating off him, barely contained.  He couldn’t lie, the fact that violence turned Midnighter on the same way adrenaline turned _him_ on turned him on a lot more than Dick was comfortable admitting aloud.

“You’re the one with the space door.”

Midnighter let out a sharp bark of laughter, and with an almost biting kiss, led Dick away seconds before the police arrived.

 _This_ , Dick could admit, was a _very_ necessary part of the mission.


End file.
